Noches en el campo
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: Hijikata y Gin ganan un boleto para pasar unas mini vacaciones en una estancia en el campo. lo que no sabian era las miles de cosas que le iban a pasar. luces intermitentes, manchas de sangre, monstruos, espiritus, que esta sucediendo? Leve OkiKagu. No YAOI! Perteneciente al reto del grupo retos vergas Dia 4.


Noche en el campo

Este fic pertenece a un reto del grupo de whatsapp Retos Vergas

(Grupo de shipeo, especialmente okikagu)

.

.

.

.

.

Era una noche tranquila en las afueras de Edo. A lo lejos, varios kilómetros en la distancia había una hermosa estancia lujosa llena de todas las comodidades posibles. Era ideal para que los millonarios y excéntricos poderosos vayan a pasar sus días de veraneo allí. Ese bello lugar era el inicio de un hermoso y espectacular cuento, en el que se sumergieron dos hombres, un adicto al azúcar y un hombre adicto a la nicotina. Eran hombres valientes y guerreros que no le temían a nada, ni a nadie… o tal vez a casi nadie…

―KYAAAAA!!―el grito despampanante de Sakata Gintoki había venido desde la cocina, Hijikata como todo hombre fue a salvar a la damisela en peligro, claro, aun si el estaba tan asustado con la mismísima ex Pacco.

―QUE PASA?―pregunto en cuanto entro a la cocina. Era un espacio pequeño, oscuro y casi no había luz. El hombre de flequillo en v solo pudo ver como Gin señalaba un líquido espeso que se encontraba disperso por todo el espacio. La luz de la luna se filtró por la ventana mostrando lo que más temía, era sangre…

Hace unos días atrás Gin, estaba feliz con su vida de vago yendo al pachinco y disfrutando del gateball con algunas mujeres que requerían paga para ofrecer sus servicios, su anterior trabajo había dejado grandes ganancias dándole la oportunidad, incluso de pagar la renta dejándolo al día. Todo iba de maravilla. Principalmente cuando le llego un premio de lujo, enviado por la marca consumista de la que él era parte, y es que beber litros y litros de leche de fresas era un gran mérito, y la empresa lo recompensaba por ser un digno consumidor de sus productos.

―no van, el premio dice: SAKATA GINTOKI, ustedes se quedan―les había gritado antes de partir. Eso les pasaba por haberlo golpeado por olvidarse de pagarles a ellos, sus empleados. Había pensado que Kagura lo golpearía o lo perseguiría por cielo y tierra con tal de ir, así como estaba haciendo Shimpachi, el chico no paraba de quejarse. Pero esta solo lo miro burlonamente y dijo…

―Gin-chan vera fantasmas en la estancia―

En ese momento no le había dado mayor importancia, pero al ver la sangre por toda la cocina solo podía pensar en una cosa…esa mocosa de mierda me embrujo! Me hecho un maleficio, todo por ser un poco egoísta una vez en mi vida!!

Por otra parte, Hijikata había recibido el premio de parte de la distribuidora de su adorada mayonesa, por ser un gran comprador de esta. Sin muchas dificultades, este había partido sin complicaciones. Era su día libre y kondo le permitió el tiempo de descanso necesario. Por otra parte Sougo se encontraba en una misión. Sin esperar a que llegue para robarle el boleto ganador se fue empacando todo lo necesario.

Pero su felicidad se vio opacada al encontrar dichosa estancia en el medio del campo, el lugar era muy tranquilo y espacioso, no había rastros de vida humana por los alrededores y eso lo altero un poco. Aunque más alterado se vio cuando se topó con Gintoki en la entrada leyendo una nota en la puerta…

disculpen las molestias pero no estaré por un par de horas. Dentro está preparada la cena, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran

El interior de la casa era desolado y oscuro, tétrico hasta en el comedor, donde solo había luz intermitente. La casa olía a moho, y crujían las tablas por debajo de sus pies, la comida servida en la mesa llena de telarañas como si hacia un siglo no se comía allí.

Querer quedarse? Que era eso? Ambos fueron hasta los teléfonos de la estancia para llamar a un alma caritativa que los pueda salvar, pero nada. La Yorozuya no respondía al igual que el Shinsegumi. Calmando sus respiraciones llamaron a una operadora, esta les dio el aviso que esa zona esta desolada, no hay nada allí. Además que los ómnibus solo pasan de día porque tienen miedo de pasar a la noche…

―lo lamento, pero si es que hay una estancia por allí pasen la noche. Hace poco fue comprada, la gente de allí debe ser muy amable. Espero y sobrevivan―les respondió antes de cortar la comunicación.

―HEY ZORRA! NO CORTES! AL MENOS QUEDATE CONMIGO POR EL AURICULAR! NO CORTES, HEYYYYY!―Gin seguía llamando desesperado pero nada. Los habían dejado a su suerte.

La noche continuo, casi sin mayores problemas, claro, hasta que la luz se cortó y los animales de la granja comenzaron a hacer ruidos extraños que los alteraban. Sentían que algo los estaba amenazando, sabían que los animales presentían lo que sucedía. Horas antes habían tomado un te junto a un calmante para apaciguar la adrenalina que sentían. La cocina estaba limpia, muy pulcra. Pero en el tiempo que terminaron de beber y Gin fue a dejar su taza todo cambio…

Sangre.

Gin se desmayó.

―HEY! ESTUPIDO! NO TE DESMAYES!―Hijikata comenzó a golpearlo un sinfín de veces tratando reanimarlo.―que… que está sucediendo?―Hijikata estaba tan aterrado como Gin, sentía que habían espíritus o monstruos detrás de su espalda cada cinco minutos.

―mamá déjame saltar al tazón de la azúcar y vivir en dulcelandia―el peli plata ya había comenzado a delirar con sus fantasías, Hijikata lo movió de un lado a otro con fuerza esperando a que despierte.

―DESPIERTA ESTUPIDO! VAMOS A MORIR! NO ES TIEMPO PARA UNA SIESTA!―y entonces sucedió, Hijikata vio una luz a sus espaldas. De la impresión soltó a Gin golpeándolo contra el piso despertándolo.

―YA HAY LUZ!!―grito emocionado. Ambos fueron hasta el comedor, el lugar sucio y lleno de telarañas estaba pulcro, con flores muy hermosas recién cortadas, y un banquete enorme a lo largo de la mesa, botellas de vino y vajilla suficiente para dos personas eran la invitación para sentarse a comer. Ambos quedaron sin saber qué hacer, eso era un sueño? O estaban tratando de envenenarlos?

―mis disculpas―Hijikata y Gin pegaron un salto al escuchar una vos a sus espaldas. Un hombre de unos 30 años, elegante, y muy servicial los invito a sentarse a comer. Era el único mayordomo en una estancia enorme. Hijikata estaba muy dudoso en esos momentos, principalmente, porque se le hacía muy conocido ese sujeto. Gin por su parte se sentó a devorar la comida, estaba muerto de hambre. Hijikata por su parte, apenas probó alimento, se sentía muy desconfiado de la situación.

―por cierto―comenzó hablando Gin, dirigiéndose al mayordomo―por qué el traje de cartón?―

―ha!―rio apenado―es que mi empleador dijo que era de mi estilo―Gin y Hijikata ahora comprendían, le sacaron la peluca de cabellera larga y le pusieron unos anteojos de sol… era madao, alias hasegawa.

―QUE MIERDA HACES ACA?? QUIEN TE CONTRATO? DIME QUIEN FUE??―comenzó a gritar Gin desesperado.

―no… no lo sé, solo me llego una carta para que venga a este lugar…―se secó unas lágrimas de sus ojos, estaba emocionado―por fin dejare de ser madao…―sollozo

―NO ES MOMENTO PARA PENSAR EN ESO, NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE VAMOS A MORIR!!!―Gin estaba atando clavos, ellos tal vez estaban en una especie de rito satánico. Tal vez confundieron su apodo de shiroyasha con un demonio o algo así y lo iban a sacrificar. Eligieron a un vagabundo que no lo quiere ni su esposa para traerlo acá a que muera con ellos. Nadie se dará cuenta que falta un madao más en las calles. Y Hijikata… tal vez solo odian la mayonesa y quieran matarlo porque sí.

―pero Gin-san por qué dices eso? Mira hasta me pidieron que les entregara este platillo exquisito. Dijeron que se los entregara a ustedes como parte de la bienvenida junto a este mensaje.―

Hijikata tomo la nota y la leyó en voz alta…

―pase lo que pase, traten de no estar a oscuras. Es una advertencia―ambos miraron la nota con sus caras azules del espanto. Hijikata deslizo su brazo para tomar el platillo, levanto la tapa dejándolo al descubierto…

―un…un… UN CRANEO! ES UN CRANEO!!!―Gin comenzó a gritar como si fuera la heroína de un manga shoujo. Al lado de esa calavera había un sobre, que decía: Para hasegawa.

―genial, mi paga!―dijo alegre tomando el sobre sin inmutarse por el cráneo.

―ACASO NO MIRAS QUE HAY UN CRANEO! NO VES LO QUE HAY AHÍ, ALGUIEN MUERTO! EN LA COCINA SANGRE! Y LA LUZ ESTA INTERMITENTE! NOS VAN A MATAR!!!―

―cálmate Gin-san, los dueños me dijeron que solo me preocupara si la puerta se abre, según ellos hay un asesino rondando la zona―

―Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO!―esta vez era Hijikata quien se quejaba.

Pero las quejas y discusiones quedaron para otro momento, la puerta de la entrada se abrió violentamente asustando esta vez, a los tres, que gritaron subiendo las escaleras. Al primer piso.

En las escaleras esperaron para ver si alguien subía. En la planta principal se escucharon unos pasos y el arrastre de un objeto pesado. Hijikata alcanzo a ver unos zapatos pesados arrastrándose, dando la indicación a los otros dos a subir hasta arriba…

Entraron, tratando de no hacer ruido, a una habitación lujosa pero llena de tierra y muy oscura, la ventana estaba abierta dejando pasar la luz de la luna que por momentos se escondía entre las nubes opacando la poca claridad que tenían.

―qué hacemos?―comenzó a susurrar Gin sin poder dejar de temblar, estaba aterrado, entrando en pánico y lo único que podía pensar que estaba a poco de hacerse en los pantalones.

―no… no se―Hijikata intentaba estar calmado pero su corazón demostraba que estaba muy alterado. Hasegawa ya no estaba tan tranquilo como en un principio, prefería volver a ser un madao libre en el bosque de la ciudad.

―y si nos lanzamos por la ventana?―pregunto madao, este prefería tirarse y quedar inconsciente sin necesidad de sufrir más ese tormento.

―que dices? Moriremos si nos tiramos!―En el primer piso entraba más claridad y corrían el riesgo de ser atrapados. Por lo que fueron al segundo piso, el cual era más lúgubre, con pocas ventanas y más facilidad para esconderse de su agresor… o eso era lo que esperaban…

Se empezaron a escuchar golpes en la puerta, lenta y pausadamente, pero muy fuertes como para hacer doblar la madera de roble con cada impacto. Los tres se hicieron para atrás. Comenzaron a considerar la idea de hasegawa. Cada piso era muy alto, suficiente para quebrarte una pierna al caer, pero no era lo necesario como para desmayarte con el impacto. Hijikata, Gin y madao se hicieron aún más para atrás buscando espacio que empezaba a faltarles.

Y entonces, lo sintieron… una cosa asquerosa con la voz que te helaba los huesos…

―ya los encontré!―un esqueleto con tierra, barro y mucho moho les hablo por la espalda tomándolos, al momento que la puerta se abría con un fuerte golpe mostrando a una cosa peluda con un hacha…

―KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!―gritaron al unísono. Segundos luego los tres cuerpos se encontraban tirados en el piso escupiendo espuma por la boca y con los ojos desorbitados.

Ambos monstruos quedaron en frente de los cuerpos mirándolos divertidos y entonces un flash salió.

―ha! No puedo creer que ya se desmayaran, quería seguir jugando un poco más. Gin-chan no se aguanta nada―comenzó a quejarse Kagura sacándose la máscara llena de pelos y tirando el hacha al piso. Sougo continuaba con su labor sacando un sinfín de fotos.

Hace un mes Sougo había tenido la brillante idea de comprar esa casa para torturar a posibles víctimas. Kagura se había unido a él para jugarles una broma a sus lideres. Con un poco de ketchu y huevos podridos, ambientando una casa llena de hedor y muerte consiguieron un grato resultado. Por suerte la casa se vendía a un bajo costo a causa de la ubicación de esta. Lo único que tuvieron que agregar fue un sistema de vigilancia para grabar todas las escenas y la mesa giratoria, para mostrar un espectáculo de terror, para luego cambiar a un espectacular banquete.

―no te preocupes, tenemos suficiente material como para entretenernos hasta la próxima, china―decía burlón. Acomodo el esqueleto de plástico cerca de ellos para tomar una última foto.―Y? que te pareció tu cumple años?―pregunto divertido.

Kagura sonrió. No se olvidaba que era su cumple años y que el sádico le había dado un impresionante regalo.

―me encanto, gracias sádico―lo beso fugazmente como solía hacerlo luego de una linda y entretenida broma en conjunto―fue el mejor cumple años!―

Espero que les guste! Lamento el poco okikagu, para la próxima aparecerán más!

 ** _Hasta aca._**

 ** _Lamento no haber puesto mas okikagu que ese._**

 ** _Para la proxima va a haber mas de Kagura y Sougo ._**

 ** _Dejen sus review y nos leemos la proxima_**

 ** _Bye!!!_**


End file.
